US Patent Publication US2006-0041008 A1, published Feb. 23, 2006 discloses benzo-fused sulfamide derivatives useful for the treatment of epilepsy and related disorders; US Patent Publication 2007-0293441 A1, published Nov. 18, 2008 discloses co-therapy for the treatment of epilepsy and related disorder comprising administration of benzo-fused sulfamide derivatives and on or more anticonvulsants and/or anti-epileptic agents; US Patent Publication US2007-0155826 A1, published Jul. 5, 2007 discloses the use of benzo-fused sulfamide derivatives for the treatment of bipolar disorder and mania; US Patent Publication US2007-0155827 A1, published Jul. 5, 2007 discloses the use of benzo-fused sulfamide derivatives for the treatment of depression; US Patent Publication US2007-0155824 A1, published Jul. 5, 2007 discloses the use of benzo-fused sulfamide derivatives for the treatment of epileptogenesis; US Patent Publication US2007-0155821 A1, published Jul. 5, 2007 discloses the use of benzo-fused sulfamide derivatives for the treatment of glucose related disorders and for the treatment of lipid related disorders; US Patent Publication US2007-0191474 A1, published Aug. 16, 2007 discloses the use of benzo-fused sulfamide derivatives for the treatment of migraine; US Patent Publication US2007-015823 A1, published Jul. 5, 2007 discloses the use of benzo-fused sulfamide derivatives for neuroprotection; US Patent Publication US2008-0027131 A1, published Jan. 31, 2008 discloses the use of benzo-fused sulfamide derivatives for the treatment of obesity; US Patent Publication US2007-0155822 A1, published Jul. 5, 2007 discloses the use of benzo-fused sulfamide derivatives for the treatment of pain; US Patent Publication US2007-0155825 A1, published Jul. 5, 2007 discloses the use of benzo-fused sulfamide derivatives for the treatment of substance abuse and/or addiction; which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.